Edmund's Decision
by themis.ceres
Summary: AU Ending to The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe: the Movie.


AU Ending of the movie The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe

Told mostly through the POV of Edmund

King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table had been ruler of his lands for seven years before he felt comfortable doing want he really wanted. He had just turned twenty and the celebration had lasted all night. Due to the current campaign he had chosen to hold the celebration of the actual date in his territories in the Lantern Waste.

Peter had promised him a true celebration later at Cair Paravel.

Presently though it was 12:05, the morning after his true birthday.

Edmund burst into the chamber where the blue guard kept themselves. He paced for a few moment only slightly aware of the stiff bodies that surrounded him.

"I have had a nagging dream" he paused "a fear." He looked around the room as if seeing the men for the first time. "I wake in a cold sweat over something I cannot understand. " His pacing ended when he passed the fire place again. Balancing his booted foot on the ledge of stone place he looked into the fire, as if seeking.

"I need it gone gentleman."

The Captain of the Guard nodded and waved his men to follow. They filed out in blue rustling clocks. Edmund kept his back towards them. Yet his gaze into the fireplace had changed slightly, if anyone had bothered to search out the young king at that moment they would have been taken aback by the sorrow and hidden embarrassment that clouded a part of his face.

8 Years Later-

The White Stag dashed round a woody corner heavily pursued by the royalty of Narnia. He was able to gather a spurt of speed and round another corner out of their sight.

Edmund looked around at the familiar wooden area. Suddenly Philip began to slow down to the point where he stopped. The almost grown king looked around at the area that brought out only feelings of sadness and desperation in him. He focused down on his most beloved companion. "You alright Philip?"

His horse turned to looked at him and sighed ruffledly. "I'm not as young as I once was." Edmund ignored the warning that accompanied his best friend's statement.

Suddenly his siblings rounded the corner back to him. As always. He smiled as he watched them come.

Susan led the quest on her horse that practically matched her sisters, a worried smirk on her face. Her horse was prancing which meant that he had drawn up in the reins considerably. The tightness in her pink clothed forearms spoke to that as well as in her purple shoulder.

Two lengths behind was Lucy who still held herself comfortably. She was not nervous or worried for she knew that he had never really left them. Her mare comfortably trotted back to the clearing Lucy's purple, and probably velvet, dress splayed all around her.

Then there was Peter. Directly behind his sister he held himself relaxed but there was an air of confusion around him. Though he was High King a part of the young boy always remained in him.

Seeing he was safe Susan began to heckle him. "Come on Ed.."

He finished smoothing Philip's coat. "Just catching my breath."

She leaned forward slightly annoyed. "Well that's all we'll catch as this rate."

Lucy leaned in, smiling at her dearest sister. "What did he say Susan?"

The elder girl turned toward her best friend and imitating Edmund replied. "You girls stay at the castle, I'll go get the stag myself." She ended up shaking her head at Edmund.

The two girls begun to laugh.

Edmund conceded defeat and nodded with their jest.

Peter watched his brother silently, laughing only partially with his sisters, there was something wrong. He gave Edmund a look over trying to pin point the source of his distress. Eventually, after his sister's giggles subsided, he leaned forward in the saddle. "You alright Edmund?"

He looked up out of the corner of his eye and studied his older brother. There was a tinge of suspicion but a great deal of care for his welfare. He nodded. "This chase has just taken some out of us." He patted Philip down again.

Peter nodded. "Well we best try and pick up the trail again." He looked for confirmation in the others eyes. "Susan, if you wouldn't mind?"

The woman nodded and brushed her hair back. After giving Ed another glance over she trotted ahead to pick up the trail. Lucy followed right after her and Peter smiled before joining them.

Edmund urged Philip on and only gave one last look back.

_Glad I got that damned thing cut down._


End file.
